


Simple Wager

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Shumako Chronicles [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Best Friends, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Passion, Romance, Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A Joker issues a simple wager. How will his Queen respond?





	Simple Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just wanted to write something fun and kind of spur of the moment. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Also I own no rights to nintendo, it's consoles, or games. I just decided to throw them into the story for the ole shits and giggles!

“Akira! How could you do that to me?! I thought you loved me!”

“Mako? I think you overreacting a little bit…”

“Overreacting? I’ve been betrayed by the one person who swore to always be with me!”

Akira’s eye shifted between Makoto and the television screen. He had won again. It was a rare occurrence when the both of them were off work and Makoto had no paperwork to file. It was the middle of the summer and the sun shone high in the sky. In order to pass the time, Akira had decided to dust off an old console of his that he had stashed in the attic. A Nintendo Switch. Mako never had much exposure to consoles and video games so he picked a game that would be easy and clear to follow, Mario Kart. What he hadn’t expected was for their competitive streaks to come out in force and that now led to Makoto pouting on the couch beside him, Akira on a 5-0 winning streak.

“That ‘trick-shot’ with that green shell was absolute crap and you know it! You cheated!”

“I did no such thing. But I do have an idea.” Makoto looked at her husband and shuddered slightly at the sight of a smirk on his face. She wasn’t talking to her Aki anymore. She was talking to Joker.

“Wha…? What kind of wager?”

“Why a simple one my Queen. We hold a gauntlet. For every loss, the losing party removes a single item of clothing at the behest of the victor. First one as naked as the day they were born loses… What say you?”

Makoto blushed. Over their ten years of being together, they had been intimate on many occasions. She wasn’t blushing because she was nervous, but more because of that animalistic hunger that she could see in Akira’s eyes. He always told her that she was beautiful but when she would see that look of awe and worship in her husband’s eyes, her legs would turn to jelly. However, the Niijima’s never turned away from a challenge and Makoto wanted to wipe that smug look off Akira’s face.

“Challenge accepted, my dear Joker. Prepare to eat my dust.”

\--

Makoto was leaning forward in her seat. Akira had fallen from the lead and she was close to victory. She was caught up in the moment, leaning into the corner alongside her Rosalina drifting her bike around a corner.

_‘Finally! I can shove it in his face!’_

“What she didn’t notice however was that Akira had a secret weapon. A golden mushroom that he had been saving since he had fallen back into the pack. There was a straight before the finish line. He would have this. He would win. Anyone and everyone who knew the Kurusu-Niijima’s knew that Akira loved Makoto more than anything in the entire world, but his competitiveness was legendary. Futaba had joked once about him playing a bard in Dungeons and Dragons simply so he could write songs about his own exploits. He wasn’t self-obsessed, he simply hated losing. He could see Makoto’s character further on. This was his moment.

“I’m sorry Mako, truly I am…”

“What?”

In the split second that Makoto’s eyes left the screen, Akira spammed the bumper, propelling himself forward. His finger became invisible to the naked eye as it matched the speed of a hummingbird’s wing. He crossed the finish line. He had won by a tenth of a second. Makoto was left dumbstruck.

“You cheated again!”

“Nope. All is fair in love and war, my beloved. Now I believe we had a wager?”

Makoto paled. What would he choose? Her t-shirt? Her skirt? Akira was always a perfect gentlemen, but this was as the game goes…

“Your shoes.”

“Sorry?”

“Remove your shoes. That is my choice. We have a long way to go yet my Queen.”

She removed her shoes, leaving them in a neat pile beside the couch.

_‘I will not lose any more races!’_

\--

The final race, and where better to hold it than Rainbow Road? Both Makoto and Akira were level pegging for victory, both being reduced to their underwear. Makoto noticed Akira’s eyes flicking over her every now and then, and she couldn’t help but return the favour. He was ridiculously good looking after all…

The sun was long after falling but the room was still quite warm. Bare skin welcomed cool breezes but the atmosphere in the apartment was anything but. Akira returned from the kitchen with two cold bottles of water as Makoto bounced around on her feet as the level loaded. If she had been completely honest, Makoto wasn’t entirely in favour of the idea of playing the Switch in the first place, but she was honestly having so much fun beating Akira that she had forgotten all about her initial disinterest. While one could also make a case about her failings to Akira, she decided to forget about that…

The familiar sight came on screen. Makoto cracked her neck and psyched herself up. _‘I will not lose. I can’t lose!’ _She repeated the mantra in her head. The lights counted them down, it all came down to this. Makoto decided to play a little dirty and bent down, exploiting a weakness of Akira’s.

“Joker dear…”

“huh.”

Makoto knew he was staring at her. While it had made her terribly embarrassed once in her life, the way that Akira would worship her almost like a goddess would always put her in a good mood. The light went green.

“EAT DUST!”

Makoto took off, immediately taking the lead while Akira quickly recovered. Akira glared at her while Makoto smiled back, happy that her tactic had paid off.

“I never expected you to play dirty Mako, but beware… the wrath of the Joker.”

The race continued. Makoto and Akira would go back and forth. First to second, second to first. An all consuming battle between them, that is until Joker decided to enact his revenge. As Makoto drifted a corner, Akira quickly leaned over and kissed her roughly on the neck. As they had become more intimate over the course of their relationship, Akira had made a mental map on all of the places that reduced the great and powerful Queen to a pile of putty. While he knew of much better places to take advantage of, her neck was incredibly sensitive, ticklish, and a great place to start. Makoto yelped and fell out of the drift much too soon, resulting in a Rosalina shaped asteroid headed directly to earth. Akira could feel the air around them almost cackle as Makoto directed the deadly ‘Niijima stare’ at the side of his head. Quickly getting back in the race, Makoto was determined not to lose. Making her way up the pack into second, it once again devolved into a battle between them.

It finally came down to the last few corners. Back and forth, back and forth. Akira, Makoto, Akira, Makoto. It was so close, but Akira was faster in the straights. That is until the batteries in his joy-con died. He was forced to watch as Link went straight off the side of the road and Rosalina claimed victory.

“YES!”

Makoto was chivalrous in her victory over her husband and laughed as Akira dropped to his knees in front of the television. The gauntlet was over. The Joker had lost. Before he could turn to Makoto to congratulate her in her victory, she tackled him to the ground, her weight pinning him to the ground, and her powerful thighs not allowing him to even fidget in place. He was her prisoner.

“How can I make good on my part of the wager if I can’t move?”

Makoto didn’t reply, simply smashed their lips together in a meeting of passion. After a few seconds, Mako leaned back and wiped the chain of spit from her lower lip. Akira’s eyes had glistened over, like the man was possessed by the utter goddess before him. Where Akira would always leave Makoto flustered and stumbling over her words, she always relished these moments where she could cause the great and powerful Joker to come to a crashing halt – well Queen loved it. Makoto leaned down once again, swerving past Akira’s lips and stopping beside his ears.

“My dear Joker, I have a job for you to do for your Queen… Do you understand?”

Makoto could feel the Goosebumps travelling along Akira’s airs. HE tried to buck his hips ever so gently, but in this instance, Queen had the upper hand. She was in charge. Unable to do anything else, Akira gave a shaky nod before she continued in a breathy whisper.

“You will follow me into our bedroom, and you will take off my clothes with your teeth… I may reward you if you’re a good boy but only if you’re good…”

Makoto stood up and started walking towards their bedroom. Able to feel Akira’s eyes on her, her hands slowly snaked up along her curves towards her bra straps. Two quick movements and the black silken material was hanging from her pinkie. Casting an eye over her shoulder, she could see Akira slack jawed and frozen in his position on the floor.

“Are you coming or not my dear Joker? A Queen should not be kept waiting…”

The minute she turned into their bedroom, she could hear hurried and frantic movements coming from the living room. What the Joker couldn’t see however was that the face of his dear Queen having gone a deep scarlet.

_‘I can get used to losing…’_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts ideas or knows where I can get some, please let me know!


End file.
